


Morning Perks

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras tries to surprise Grantaire during his morning shower. It does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemurafraidofthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurafraidofthunder/gifts).



> Original Prompt: "One of them trying to sneak into the other’s shower, and then failing miserably because he likes ice cold showers."
> 
> I hope I did it justice for you!

Enjolras sits at the counter in the little kitchen of his flat, listening to Grantaire being loud in the bathroom. Grantaire had this way of sounding like he was destroying every room that he entered (It used to be the start of so many arguments and times Enjolras wrongly accused Grantaire being drunk. But they’re both getting better at this relationship deal).

Now it’s just endearing because Grantaire takes hours to fully wake up in the morning. Enjolras really needs more than a cup of coffee and a hot shower and then he’s ready to go. Grantaire needs to take a half an hour to just get out of the bed before trudging to the bathroom (Sometimes it’s to the kitchen first if Enjolras already made coffee). And every time he goes into the bathroom, it’s like he’s never been there before. He always knocks into everything, falls against the door, bangs his hip on the counter. He acts like the entire layout had changed since the night before. (It hasn’t)

Enjolras can’t help but smile at that because it’s just adorable. And really wonderful that he’s got someone who’s there. Someone who’s not only willing, but also wanting to spend time with him.

But Enjolras had already decided that he was going to try and help Grantaire perk up this morning quicker than normal.

Enjolras waits until he hears the shower start before he tiptoes to the bathroom. He quietly shut the door behind him, hearing Grantaire humming under his breath. Enjolras spares a quick thought for wishing he had grabbed an extra towel, before he waves it away and starts quickly undressing.

Grantaire doesn’t even notice him as he sneaks into the shower. Grantaire didn’t even hear the rustle of the curtain, though his head was fully under the water pouring from the showerhead.

Enjolras had this all planned out. He’d sneak into the back of the shower, Grantaire facing the other side, maybe his hands braced on the wall with his head under the spray (That would be preferable, actually). Enjolras would wander up to Grantaire, his hands trailing from his back to his waist before he’d would wrap his arms around Grantaire, plastering himself to his back as he gently kissed Grantaire’s neck and shoulders.

Grantaire would make that little breathless hum he makes and Enjolras would say something about how he’d been hoping to help get him started this morning—it wouldn’t sound lame because Grantaire would have this glint in his eyes as he turned around to grab at him and entirely ignore Enjolras’ horrible attempts at “dirty talk.” Enjolras didn’t really understand the appeal of it and never said anything. If he wanted Grantaire to do something to him, he’d tell him. It was quite simple. It just seemed ridiculous (Grantaire claims it’s because Enjolras gets so overwhelmed when confronted with the sex god that is Grantaire that his usual finesse with language goes up in flames. Since its’ mostly true, Enjolras never really disagrees).

As you see, he had a plan. 

Which lasted about until he got into the shower. The sexy times went up in flames—rather were frozen in ice.

Enjolras yelps and tries to throw himself to the furthest corner to escape the ice daggers attempting to stab him. Of course, he nearly threw himself out of the entire tub to begin with since he lost his balance. He probably would have ended up falling gracelessly out of the tub, tangled with the shower curtain that’d follow him because the rod holding it up would obviously fall with him, if Grantaire hadn’t grabbed him.

“What are you doing?” Grantaire asks, his hands still grabbing onto him.

“I was trying to seduce you,” Enjolras says as though it was obvious. 

Grantaire raises an eyebrow, his face mostly blank. “And how exactly were you planning on attempting that as you fall out of the shower and most likely break your skull open?”

Enjolras narrows his eyes. “It would have worked if you didn’t take freezing cold showers!”

Grantaire just laughs, loud and long.

Enjolras doesn’t pout, but he does cross his arms over his chest, still standing as far away from the water as he can.

“Well, it’s the thought that counts, right?” Grantaire tells him. “Why don’t you come over here and try again?” 

“No.” Enjolras is still not pouting.

“I’ll warm you up,” Grantaire offers. But he ruins it by laughing. 

Enjolras storms out of the bathroom, making sure to take Grantaire’s towel with him out of spite. He’d have to go out into the closet if he wants another one.

Enjolras quickly changes into some clothes and then lays back in bed to begin working on his readings for the week. That’s his excuse for not paying any attention to Grantaire when he comes into the room a little while later. Enjolras absolutely doesn’t notice that there’s still droplets of water on Grantaire’s skin. 

“Sorry you’re plan didn’t work,” Grantaire says. “If I’d have known you were allergic to cold water, I would have warned you.” 

Enjolras throws a pillow at him but that doesn’t stop his laughter.

Grantaire does bring him lunch later as a peace offering. Enjolras accepted because he was hungry and Grantaire makes the best food. He may or may not have still pretended to be a little upset about everything so Grantaire would let him pick the movie they watched later. 

(Unknown to Enjolras, Grantaire knew Enjolras wasn’t upset but just wanted to watch this documentary even though it was Grantaire’s turn. He just pretended he didn’t know and let Enjolras pick the movie anyway.)


End file.
